


Soft Morning Sunshine

by HollynRed



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asgard, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki wants to stay in bed, Morning Sex, Pre-Thor (2011), Protective Loki (Marvel), Romance, Rough Sex, Sweet Loki (Marvel), True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollynRed/pseuds/HollynRed
Summary: A quick one-shot where Loki wants to stay in bed with you.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	Soft Morning Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This was sitting on my laptop for a few weeks, so I thought I'd make a post.

Soft Morning Sunshine

“Stay in bed with me,” Loki’s hand clasped around your wrist just as you’d been about to pull yourself up, “just a little longer, my love?” 

So maybe you’d been teasing him all morning. It was his fault! You’d woken up before the sun had fully risen through the curtains in Loki’s room with the prince-in-question’s fully erect cock pressed against your cunt from where he had spooned you. You hadn’t realized at first that Loki was still asleep from the way he was thrusting against you lightly and moaning, his arms tightening around you. 

“I’m glad to see you as well, your highness,” you’d said blearily, and then glanced over your shoulder when you hadn’t gotten a response. 

Loki’s eyes were shut; his long, dark lashes grazed marble cheekbones. His breathing was even, too, which was your real sign the prince was asleep. 

‘He must be having a good dream,’ you’d thought wryly. 

He was giving you just enough friction to turn you on, but not enough to get you off. The shaft of his long, thick cock dragged against your folds and would sometimes tantalize your clit. You couldn’t move from where Loki’s long arms pinned you against him, but it seemed he was getting frustrated, too, in his dream. His pace became harder and more erratic. 

Rubbing your naked body against his made him whine, shuffle behind you for a moment as he got his bearings, and then pin you to the bed. 

“Good morning, my love,” he’d said by your ear as you let out a contented sigh, “if you wanted my cock this badly, all you need is to ask.” 

That lovemaking had been hard and fast. Loki above you the entire time, keeping your wrists pinned against the covers and fucking you from behind. His thrusts had been rough and sloppy, even as he laid kisses on your back, and you’d loved every second of it. 

“Fuck, I want to do this all day, Y/N, stay in bed with me all day,” Loki had rasped at one point in between heavy breaths. 

‘I want to,’ you’d thought. 

His moans grew from deep grumbles to a louder, less controlled pitch. His grip on your wrists had been bruising as he took pleasure sliding in and out of your wet pussy. 

Loki came with a low groan, spilling inside of you and giving you a few more rough, deep thrusts to get you off. You had cum feeling his cock pulsate and rub deep inside of you. 

You’d watched the sun come up with Loki’s arms around you and a happy sigh leaving his lips. The more the prince’s room became illuminated by sunlight, the more the two of you had teased each other into arousal again. 

Which had resulted in more sex, that time with you on top. 

But it was the day you were expected to travel to Alfheim to trade the Tomes of Baldur’s Poetic Inspiration for the manuscripts of this season’s plays. Besides the passion you felt for your job as a bibliophile and the Director of Asgard’s Libraries, you had also been ordered by Queen Freya to carry out this task. There was no getting out of it, even for her son. 

Despite this, it broke your heart knowing Loki wanted to spend time with you alone, and the pleading note in his voice as he asked you not to leave drove the a into your heart. 

It was hard for him to be vulnerable sometimes. You didn’t want to discourage him when he was. 

“I want to, Loki,” you said gently, placing your other hand over where he’d taken your wrist, “I wish I could stay here in bed with you forever.” 

“I’m a prince,” he mumbled into the pillow, “I could ask Freya to send someone else. Anyone else.” 

“Do you think the Queen would comply so that we could have our pillow talk?” you asked, but not harshly. 

“I’m just getting used to this, my love,” Loki said in a hushed tone, “loving, being loved, being touched. It’s all so intense when you aren’t used to it.” 

He looked at you, but you waited for him to continue. At his mention of not being touched, you rubbed up and down his back instinctively. 

“I-it’s just that you have never been as far away as Alfheim ever since we… please don’t go today, Y/N, please. I’ll talk to Freya myself, she’ll listen to me, and I’ll find someone else to go, but please stay.” 

How could you have refused him? How could anyone with a beating heart have refused him now? You wouldn’t have wanted to. 

You brushed aside a lock of dark hair that had fallen in his face. His green eyes were wide and trusting as opposed to their usual narrowed, cunning gleam. He was so gorgeous. 

“I won’t leave,” you murmured, and the sigh of relief that left him untensed his shoulders. “We have to find a replacement for me, but I won’t leave you today, I swear.” 

“Thank you, Y/N, my love,” Loki whispered against your skin as he crushed you against him as gently as he could, “we’ll have to discuss what our separations will be in the future, I know, but just for this one time, thank you.” 

You didn’t need to find another representative from the Asgard Royal Library for a few more hours, and Loki made good use of your time before then. After that, he’d sent a clone to deal with the problem.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this one super quick, but let me know what you think/if there are any scenarios you want to see.


End file.
